Cards Of Tsubasa
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: When the gang end up in a dimension with someone with people who look exactly like Sakura and Syaoran. how will they act. Where is Sakura's feather? Just what are the Clow Cards and their guardians? and who is the Magician that threatans eveything? CCSTSx
1. Chapter 1

KITG: Okay. first CCS and TS fic. Obviously this is a cross over :)  


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Cardcaptor Sakura. nither do i own any of their characters. all material belongs to CLAMP. The plot is my own.

Chapter 1

The full moon shone down with it's silver light upon the world. It illuminated a large garden behind a big mansion that sat in the town of Tomeda. There, standing alone, was the form of a woman, she seemed to be waiting for something as her hooded face searched the starry skies. She wore a long, almost ceremonial, robe, it was a shade of cherry blossom pink, upon the back was a magical circle and in its centre was a star with a sun and crescent moon either side. This was the symbol of her magic.

On the front of the robe, on the breast sections were a sun to the left and a crescent moon to the right. These were a tribute to her guardians. The final piece was a gold broach at her neck holding the robes closed. The design upon it was almost like her magic circle, but was different. Instead of a star there was the sun, a crescent moon was above the sun and to the left.

This was there in remembrance of the greatest magician whom ever lived...the creator of the Clow cards and their guardians. The magician Clow Reed.

The moon glinted off a staff in the woman's delicate grasp, it was bigger than her and seemed to be made of pure gold. Atop the staff was a symbol; a sun joined the top of the staff, with a crescent moon joined atop the sun. And atop the sun was a huge star. On either side of this symbol were splayed wings.

The woman lowered the hood of her robe to reveal her face, she was beyond beauty, and her hair was a short chestnut brown with a few bangs about her face. Her eyes were of the purest emerald. She looked like an angel, the eyes shone with compassion and love…though there was a tinge of great sadness at their corners.

Her name was Sakura Li; she was the master of the Clow cards and the most powerful magician in this world.

From the mansion came the form of a bird, it was about the size of a hawk. Its feathers were almost silver, some had pure white and others had a pale violet tinge to their tips. Its tail feathers were long and seemed to hold all shades of feather upon its body. If it had been red you would have thought it a phoenix.

It alighted gently on the woman's shoulder and began to speak, though this seemed normal to Sakura.

"Mistress! You should not be out! You should be resting!" it spoke in a deep rich voice, like a dull monotone that seemed as if didn't care, but Sakura knew better.

"Yue, I think I picked the wrong form for you when I split you from Yukito. I think I should have turned you into a mother hen." Sakura smiled.

"Why is that Mistress?"

"Because you are clucking round me like one."

"I do not cluck"

Sakura laughed then at the almost indignant reply from her moon guardian. If Yue were in his true form he would be an achingly beautiful man with large white wings. His eyes a light, almost silver violet. She knew if he were in his true form, his eyes would be glaring at her. The bird was Yue's false form so he could move in the world, I mean a man who walks around with large white wings and long white hair that was in a semi ponytail and reached the floor. So he looked like an angel would be noticed.

But he did not always have the bird as his false form. When Sakura had first met his false form it had been in the shape of a young man with almost grey hair, his name was Yukito, Yue at the time was hiding inside the young man, waiting. For Yue was the Judge of the Clow cards, he would deem the new master worthy or not.

He slept inside Yukito so he could watch Sakura gather all the cards without her knowing he was there. As far as she was concerned Yukito was her elder brother, Toya's, best friend…and also the person she had a huge crush on.

But there was a slight disadvantage to having Yukito as a false form. Yue and Yukito were two different people inside one magically created body. Yukito had no idea that Yue existed. And Yue came to resent being locked away until needed, seeing through Yukito's eyes but never able to interact until danger threatened his Mistress.

Sakura had always said she wanted to be the guardians friends not their Mistress. Kero's false form let him keep his mind, as he appeared as a winged stuffed animal in his false form. He had been with Sakura since she had first become a card captor.

Sakura never proved her friendship more to Yue than the night she had given him his freedom.

He had flown to Tokyo Tower, he thought, to see the moon for the last time. His Mistress had mastered her powers; she was now even more powerful than Clow Reed ever was. She didn't need him anymore. Or so he thought. So Yue put into effect a spell that would basically cause him to die. He would meld inside Yukito, his spirit truly lost. Yukito could continue his life without suddenly waking up in strange places.

When Yukito was Yue he could never remember what happened, he hadn't even known Yue existed until the moment Yue's magic had been failing and they both were fading away. Toya had given all his magic power to the both of them so they would live, but Yue knew it was to save Yukito more than himself. For Yukito and Toya had loved each other for a while now.

Unknown to Yue when he began the spell Sakura had sensed the change and came running to him. He never remembered what happened that night. It took a very angry Keroberos to tell him when he awoke in Sakura's family home.

Keroberos was Yue's brother and fellow guardian. He was the guardian of the sun. His true form was of a great winged, main less, lion. His false form was a cute winged stuffed animal. Normally Keroberos would never get really angry, but this time he was enraged at how stupid Yue had been. He was meant to be the stupid one not Yue.

To try and kill himself Keroberos told him that Sakura had found him passed out atop Tokyo tower. She could sense his spirit failing so she did the only thing she could. She separated Yue from Yukito so she could focus on Yue.

Yukito kept Toya's magic to sustain him while Sakura did something spectacular for Yue. She created his very own star for him. The moon star.

Even now you could see it when there was a crescent moon, nestled safely in the moons embrace. His star. Yue had rushed to Sakura's room, intending to thank his Mistress…but she wasn't there.

It was then he learned the reason for Keroberos's anger. Sakura was in a coma at Tomeda hospital. For weeks Yue was shouted at by Toya and even Syaoran for even thinking of doing what he did to endanger Sakura.

For a time he wished he had died as he looked at her frail form through the hospital window. He was in his new false form, the shape of a bird. It pleased him greatly that he did not look like a stuffed animal. That the false form looked almost regal. Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed had told him Sakura must have chosen the false form. For the Mistress determines the shape.

Sakura remained in a coma for four weeks before she finally opened her eyes. Everyone had been ecstatic but Yue had been afraid. Would she now throw him away as Clow had done? Clow had not been a bad master. But he did not share his feelings openly, Yue had loved him with all his being. When Clow had died Yue had felt betrayed and vowed never to serve another master.

He waited in the moonlight outside her window, until to his surprise she beckoned him in. He had flown in, turning into his true form, began to apologize, babbling like a frightened child.

Sakura had just raised her hand with a smile to silence him and then held it out for him to take. He had grasped it like a lifeline as she spoke.

"There is nothing to forgive Yue. I shall always need you my friend" her voice had been horse from lack of use. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. This shocked him. He did not cry…well he did not babble like a small child either but he just had.

Sakura opened her arms for him, "Stay with me Yue"

Yue turned into his false form and like Keroberos did in his, snuggled up to Sakura under the covers. When the nurse came in and saw this exotic bird next to Sakura, Sakura just said it was a friend, to which the bird agreed with a trilling note.

Yue was brought back to the present as his brother Keroberos could be seen in his true form flying towards them. It seemed he was carrying a branch in his mouth. He back winged to land softly in front of Sakura before then placing the branch on the grass.

"Thank you Kero" Sakura spoke as she kissed the lion on his black nose. Sakura had always called Keroberos, Kero for short. Because she thought it was cute. His full name was only spoken when he did something wrong…like eat all the sweets in the house.

"You're welcome Sakura, what are friends for?" But you should be resting, your injuries…"

"Are fine" She interrupted him. There was a flash as Yue turned into his true form.

"They are not fine Mistress," Sakura sighed as Yue spoke the word Mistress. She kept trying to get him to call her Sakura. "We almost lost you to that mad man. You should be inside resting. Not out here getting Keroberos to fetch sticks!" he spoke as if it was beneath them.

"Hey! I'm not a dog you know!" Kero snapped at his brother.

"Stop it you two! I have to do this now. I see you do not recognise this tree Yue."

"Tree?" Yue asked surprised.

"Yes tree," Sakura turned from Yue to look at something on Kero's head. "Little." A small glowing object jumped from Kero's head and into Sakura's open palm. She petted it a moment before speaking again. "Can you change it back to its normal size please?"

The small creature nodded before jumping onto the branch. Slowly it began to grow to its real size of a huge cherry blossom tree. Around the tree's trunk was a rope with tassels upon it. This showed it to be a sacred tree. You could see this tree had been recently cut down with a chain saw, as it had no roots. Yue looked on in shock…he knew this tree.

"It is the tree from Tsukimine Shrine." Sakura spoke softly as she gently caressed the bark of the tree. She could feel its pain and fear. She turned to the Little still sitting on the trunk.

"Thank you very much. You can return now." The little smiled before turning back into a card. It fluttered into Sakura's hand then she placed it in the card pouch at her waist.

"They actually cut it down" Yue spoke as he recovered from his shock.

"To make room for that new development, or so that horrible councilman says." Sakura was kneeling by the tree now; you could see she was in some pain, which her guardians did not miss. But they remained silent for now.

"They had just thrown it on the rubbish heap like trash." Kero snarled. How could they do such a thing? The tree was hundreds of years old. It had heard people's dreams and prayers for so long. It held great power that all could feel even if you had no magic in yourself and they had just thrown it away.

Sakura rose from her kneeling position as she pulled two cards from the pouch.

"Earthy, Wood. Release and dispel" With a flash of light the cards exploded into their true forms. That of a beautiful wood nymph and a woman of earth and stone. They stood before Sakura for her orders.

"Wood, help this tree root. Earthy help Wood plant the tree here" Sakura indicated with her staff at the raised mound in her garden. She wanted the tree atop this little hill.

Both cards set to work. Wood made the tree re-grow its roots while Earthy made a hole to plant it in. between them they lifted the tree up. Wood held it while Earthy filled in the hole round the roots and made sure it was stable. When they were done they both returned to card form.

Sakura thanked the two cards then brought out Rain, a little being sitting on a cloud, to water the tree and Flower, a woman in a pink dress and crazy corkscrew pigtails, to replace the flowers lost when the tree fell. It now looked as though the tree had always been there. When Sakura placed her hand upon the trunk again it hummed in happiness and thanks.

"You're welcome," she whispered to it.

"I wish I could take on my true form more often so I could enjoy the sun. Like we did when we was with Clow" Kero spoke as he stretched. When the two guardians were first created, it was in a time when magic was believed in. so they could move freely with their master without anyone batting an eye.

Sakura was just wishing the same thing when the tree began to glow. Then from her pouch, the illusion card shot forth. It hovered in front of the tree a moment, quivering. Before it fluttered to the ground. Sakura picked it up quickly and mentally asked the card if it was okay.

It confirmed it was, just that the cherry blossom tree had borrowed some of its power. As the card finished a beam of light shot to the heavens from the tree then it created a bubble the covered the whole of Sakura's estate. Sakura laughed in a free and happy tone as she turned to her guardians.

"Seems you get your wish Kero. Both of you can come out at anytime now in your true forms. Illusion and the sacred tree have made it so."

"Yay! I can eat Tomoyo's strawberry shortcake outside in the sun…oh and her…also her" Kero went on in he cake filled dreamland.

Sakura smiled at her sun guardian, something's never change. Yue was looking at his brother with long suffering annoyance. That was not how a guardian should act.

All of their heads whipped round at the aura of power that suddenly appeared. As they looked to the sky it seemed to melt and drip like hot wax to the ground. Kero began to growl while Yue snarled. Both of them too off towards the Intruders.

888888888

Everyone came out of the path between dimensions with the usual flair. All of them landing on Kurogane. Mokona bounced around as usual as Kurogane tried to get everyone off him.

"Puu. We've arrived in the next World" Mokona exclaimed as Kurogane grabbed the little furball.

"Oi White meat bun! What have I told you about the landings? Maybe we should have got the black meat bun!"

"Wahy Wahy! Kuro-chan, so mean" Mokona exclaimed

Mokona was a little white being almost like a rabbit with his large ears, but you could tell he was a magical creation. The white being was their transport between dimensions. The dimensional witch Yuuko gave had given him to them

Kurogane was a samurai from a different dimension than this one. His Japan mirrored the feudal era but with magic. He had served Princess Tomoyo. But in his never-ending struggle to become stronger he had killed many people in his dimension. This had been against the princess's wishes. So she had cursed him for every person he killed he would become weaker. And then she had sent him to the dimensional witch to find out about another kind of strength.

Kurogane's hair was deep black and spiky, around his head was a red bandana. He wore a long black cape and as a samurai carried a sword. Though the sword he had now was not his original one. He could seem gruff and imposing if you just met him. But he did have a soft heart.

Behind the warring two was another man. He was fair-haired and wore a long hooded white winter robe. He was smiling as Kurogane shouted at Mokona. This was Fye. He was a magician from yet another dimension; from his clothes you could tell his world was cold. He seemed to be running from something there.

Beside him were two young people, a male and a female. The male was making sure the girl was all right. The male was called Syaoran; his hair was short dark brown. His eyes were of a chestnut hue. He wore a long green cape and had goggles about his neck.

He was making sure the girl who had short chestnut hair and bright emerald eyes had not injured herself in the landing. Her name was Princess Sakura

From the dimension of Clow. Both Syaoran and herself came from Clow. Her father Clow Reed had been the king until his death. Then her older brother Toya had taken over.

It was for Princess Sakura that they were together; she had this magical power that none knew the full extent of it. Back in Clow something had happened to awaken her power in the form of wings at her back. A dark power had wanted Sakura's power for itself and attacked the kingdom. Syaoran had saved Sakura but the wings had exploded into individual feathers and spread across dimensions.

These feathers held her memory; at first she had been dying from the loss of them, for what is a body without a heart and soul? So the high priest of Clow, Yukito, had sent her to the dimensional witch with Syaoran as her protector. As fate would have it they all arrived at the same time. Their goals had coincided, Kurogane wanted to find his home dimension. Fye wanted to go anywhere but his dimension and Sakura needed to go to as many dimensions as she could to find her missing feathers

But as with all things there was a price. The dimensional witch would not give them Mokona to travel between dimensions without payment, something of great value to the owner.

For Kurogane it was his Katana, Silver Dragon. The sword had been in a symbol of his family for years. He vowed he would reclaim it.

For Fye it was the tattoo upon his back. It acted as a conduit for his magic. Without it he swore never to use magic.

For Sakura there was no price, for she was unconscious at the time. Though the price asked of Syaoran affected Sakura also.

For Syaoran it was his relationship with Sakura. The two of them had grown up together in Clow. She had taught him how to smile and laugh. If she regained all her memories, anything about him would be taken. She would see say an empty chair in her memory of a day where he once sat. Nor would she remember that the day before all of this happened she was going to tell Syaoran that she loved him.

"Who are you? Name yourselves!" came a roar from above, all eyes turned skyward as a winged man and lion came into view. They did not look happy.

Syaoran moved in front of Princess Sakura, as she stood scared at their aggressive nature. Fye and Kurogane stood close also, ready in case anything happened while Mokona zoomed into Sakura's arms. They two creatures seemed to become angrier as they caught sight of Sakura and Syaoran in the moonlight.

The winged man called forth what seemed to be crystals in his hands. They circled round his palm ready to be sent forth to impale his enemies. His violet/silver eyes narrowed as he spoke,

"Whatever your master is planning it won't work! Did he think to confuse the cards with these copies? We will teach him the error of this!" with that the winged man fired his crystals at them

Syaoran pulled Sakura out of the way as he saw the winged lion breath fire at Kurogane and Fye. He kept Sakura behind him as he called for Mokona to give him his fire sword. Mokona spat out the sword that was three times his size from his mouth and into Syaoran's waiting hand. Then the white meat bun spit out Kurogane's new sword that replaced silver dragon…for now.

"You think you can fight me Kuso?" the winged man shouted. "Your real self could never beat me. So what hope does a copy have?"

Syaoran jumped at the winged man only to be stopped by a magical barrier. He was thrown back and landed hard. Sakura rushed to his side looking fearfully at the winged man. Just as the man was about to fire again a female voice rung out.

"Kero! Yue! Stop!" Syaoran looked as a young woman walked into the light of the moon. His eyes widened as he saw her face aand her eyes seemed to widen at the sight of him. She seemed to whisper his name. She looked exactly like Sakura…only older.

"But Mistress! They must be stopped!" the man made to move again as did the lion.

"Yue! Keroberos! As your Mistress I command you to stand down!" She commanded, stomping her staff, which glowed a little. The lion backed down looking chastised as he walked to the women's side with his head bowed.

"But…her aura!" The winged man pointed at Sakura, Syaoran tensed.

"I know what her aura feels like Yue. But you are scaring the poor girl" the woman smiled kindly at Sakura. Syaoran felt Sakura leave his side and move towards the woman searching her face so like her own. The winged man called Yue and the lion Kero, tensed. As did Kurogane, Fye and Syaoran.

"I am sorry if my guardians scared you. They have been very protective of me as of late. Please tell me your names." Syaoran came to stand beside Sakura.

"My name is Syaoran and this is Princess Sakura"

The woman smiled. "I thought as much..and you?" She indicated Kurogane and Fye.

"I am Fye and this is Kuro-wan-wan" the fair-haired one spoke before getting hit on the head buy the dark haired one.

"I'm not a dog! It's Kurogane. KU-RO-GA-NE!" he shouted at Fye

"And I'm Mokona! Pleased to meet you! Puu" The woman petted Mokona as she laughed at their antics.

"Well my name is Sakura as well. Sakura Li. These are my guardians Yue and Keroberos but we call him Kero for short" the older Sakura smiled

"I sense great power in you" Fye spoke with his usual smile.

"I sense the same in you. You are a magician are you not? And all of you are not from this world that much I can tell. But come you must be hungry" as the elder Sakura spoke, the younger Sakura's tummy rumbled. The elder laughed. "Seems I was right, please follow…."

The elder Sakura was cut off as she stumbled; she dropped her staff to the ground as Yue and Kero rushed to catch her,

"Sakura!"

"Mistress!"

Yue gently picked up his mistress from the grass; she placed her arms about his neck as she was cradled against him.

"Sakura. Your wounds, I knew you should have stayed in bed." The lion exclaimed.

"Then why did you let her come out?" Yue turned his cold gaze on Kero.

"Now don't start." Sakura murmured. "Lets all go inside. Kero please bring my staff"

Yue turned to lead the way to the mansion as Kero picked up the staff in his jaws like a dog and indicated the others go first.

TBC,,,

KITG: So…..what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked following Yue as he carried his Mistress with all care in the world. None of them had missed the way the Violet/silver gaze softened as he looked at her. The group passed the threshold of the house and gazed at the beautiful interior. The place had a magical feel to it, as here and there were different symbols of magic from around the world. There were dragon statues, suns and moons as well as all other manner of celestial symbols.

There were various colours about the place, pink seemed to be the predominant shade but not in an offensive way. It blended in with the dark blues and pastel yellows as if highlighting the fight between light and dark. Yue made to go upstairs but the elder Sakura stopped him.

"No Yue. I would like to sit with my guests. I'll be all right." She gave Yue a bright smile as she spoke.

Yue sighed but said nothing as he turned towards the living room, he walked up to the large reclining chair and placed her upon it before pulling a light quilt over her form. Kero laid before her like a huge guard dog, Sakura scratched his ear gently before feeding him a cupcake.

"Yue, could you bring tea for our guests? I'll deal with the food" Yue nodded and with one last mistrustful glance he left the room.

Sakura took out a Clow Card and open her hand, the staff that Kero had laid upon the floor before he laid down rose up and floated to her open palm. The dim light from the light fixtures glinted off the smooth gold pole of the staff. The light fixtures were like candles but with the flickering flame like bulbs above them, to give the illusion of lit candles.

"Sweet, release and dispel!" The others in the room looked on in wide-eyed amazement as a little being came out of the card. She sparkled like sugar grains and held a small wand that was stripped like a candy cane. "Can you make us some treats?"

The little being nodded, then waving her little wand over the empty table before them all. Sweet made cakes and sweets of al kinds appear out of thin air. Then the little being returned to the card with a swirl of smoke and mist.

"If you don't mind me asking," Fye spoke to her. " But just what are those cards?"

"These are the Clow Cards, or maybe I should call them Sakura Cards now" She smiled as all the cards floated in their card form before her. The pink cards each with a picture upon them to show their being. Fiery, Earthy, Windy, Shadow, to name but a few.

"Does everyone in this country here have these cards?"

"No. A magician created the cards over 100 years ago. His name was Clow Reed." Sakura saw the younger version of herself and Syaoran start when she mentioned Clow's name. "I see that name means something to you"

"Clow Reed was my father" The young Sakura spoke.

"What? You're lying!" Kero growled. "Clow had no children. He didn't even have a wife!"

"Keroberos!" The winged lion laid down once more as Sakura looked at the quivering younger version. "Don't fear Kero. He's a real teddy bear really" Sakura smiled as Kero grumbled. After all his false form looked like a stuffed teddy.

"The other one seems not to like us either" Kurogane decided to speak after looking out the bay window for the entire time they were in the room, he gave the misconception that he was not paying attention. But his friends knew better. Kurogane had probably noticed more than the rest of them combined.

"Yue does not trust easily, like you I fear." Kurogane just grunted in return.

Giving some acknowledgement that this elder Sakura seemed very observant to people's feelings.

"You said Clow was your father?" The younger Sakura nodded to her elder. "Come here"

The young Sakura rose from her position beside Syaoran, his protective gaze never left her form as she stood before her mirror. Kero looked her over closely, testing the air with his nose. The elder Sakura placed her right hand on the young Sakura's head; they both glowed pink as their auras flared. The elder Sakura's was just a shade darker. Weather this was due to age or the sadness she seemed to carry, only she knew.

"Hum, your magic is almost the same as mine. Though I think in fact, you will become far stronger than I ever could."

They looked on wide-eyed as the elder Sakura's touch brought out an echo of the younger Sakura's wings. Then both aura's disappeared, the younger Sakura blinked her eyes as if coming out of a trance, as she did so her gaze alighted on the numerous pictures upon the fire's mantle piece.

"Umm.." The elder Sakura smiled as she saw the strangeness of the younger self, calling her by her name.

"Why don't you call me Sister? After all I look like you're older sister anyway"

"Sister, who is that? He looks like Syaoran-kun"

Yue chose that moment to return with the tea. His wings had been hidden so he could move about the house without getting stuck in doorways. He looked to see what the two Sakura's were looking at and sighed sadly at the pictures.

"Go and bring it over here Sister. So you can see it better"

The young Sakura walked over to the mantle piece looking at the other pictures also there. There was one that looked like a school photo, another as of a girl that looked like Tomoyo. Yet another was a wedding photo. It showed Sakura in her wedding Kimono and standing beside her in a ceremonial robe was an elder Syaoran. It was this one that the young Sakura picked up.

Yue kneeled on one knee beside his mistress while Fye began to pour the tea. The young Sakura walked past Yue fearfully to hand photo to her elder version. Yue seemed to pay her no heed though Kurogane could see the Violet/Silver eyes follow her every move.

"This, as you can no doubt tell, is me and this was my husband, Syaoran Li"

"Was?" Kurogane asked.

The elder Sakura sighed sadly. Kero rubbed his head against her hand in comfort, while Yue's aura changed from cold to warm. Though on the outside he remained the same.

"He was killed as year ago when a sorcerer appeared. I had seen the man before, he had no real talent. He was more of a party magician than a real one. He had heard of the Clow Cards however and tried to take them for his self. But I am their mistress, they will heed no other." Sakura took a sip from her tea before she continued.

"We thought we had heard the last of him after his failed attempt to gain the cards. But all of a sudden he could wield strong magic. He started controlling people for his own gain. The he tried to make me his own. Syaoran tried to help but he was killed. Then the magician dared to claim Syaoran's family sword. The Sword was Syaoran's magical conduit as the staff is mine. Then he announced his name to the world as Balthazar" The elder Sakura sadly ran her finger over the picture, gently tracing her husbands face.

A tear slipped from her eye, which Yue gently wiped away.

"Forgive us Mistress. We failed you" Yue hung his head in failure as Kero laid his head on the elder Sakura's lap. "We could not save him for you"

"Oh my friends" Sakura hugged Kero a moment then wrapped her arms tightly around her moon guardian, burying her head in his silver tresses. Then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Of her two guardians, Yue was the one she worried about the most. He took his role so seriously. If he failed he would take it so hard. After Syaoran had been slain, Yue had withdrawn into himself. Barely talking and unable to look Sakura in the eyes. Even now a year on and he still blamed himself.

"There is nothing to forgive. Neither of you have done anything wrong. You both did all you could." She ran a gentle finger over his right brow where he had been hurt trying to save Syaoran. The wound had healed without a trace but Sakura could never get the vision of Yue's bloody face out of her mind. Some nights in her nightmare's Yue would join Syaoran as one of the dead. Sakura gave a thin smile as Yue leaned into the touch.

"You said this man, Balthazar, Suddenly became more powerful?" Fye interrupted the moment between guardian and mistress.

"Yes. And I believe it is through the object you seek"

"You have seen him holding a feather?" Syaoran asked.

"A feather? He has one atop his staff that looks like this.." The elder Sakura waved her hand and using a little of creates power, made a perfect replica of one of Sakura's feathers. It floated free in her hand, glowing the same shade of pink.

"Sakura's feather!" Mokona reached out to touch the feather and it popped like a bubble. Both Sakura's laughed as Mokona fell backwards in surprise.

"How did you know we were looking for something?" Kurogane looked suspiciously at the elder Sakura. They had been attacked by forces unknown before, pretending to be friends then they tried to take the feathers. So naturally Kurogane was wary of people who seemed to know so much in advance.

"Sakura told me, or should I say showed me? When I touched her aura, because it was almost the same as mine, I was shown all" Sakura coughed suddenly, she moved her hand away from her mouth. There were flecks of blood on her palm"

"Sakura!" Yue rose up quickly.

"Perhaps I should go to bed" The elder Sakura spoke meekly. "Kero, show them somewhere to sleep"

Sakura once more snuggled close to Yue as he picked her up from the chair and walked from the room. All watched as they left the room before looking at one another. Could all this be trusted?

"Kero-chan," Kero turned to look at the younger Sakura, It was strange hearing that tone once more. "How was sister hurt?

"Balthazar wanted me and Yue to become his guardians. He wanted to take everything from Sakura for spurning his advances upon her. To destroy her completely." The large lion walked to the large bay windows to look at the now glowing cherry blossom tree.

"Balthazar now controls everyone. Be it with suggestion or full mind control. Sakura is now alone but for us. Her father, brother and all her friends have been controlled into thinking Sakura is the enemy."

Kero's tail flicked back and fro in agitation as he told the story. His mistress had been through so much, why did she have to endure this? A heart so pure and full of love should never have to feel such pain. It astounded both Kero and Yue that Sakura could still get up in the morning and smile.

"Balthazar was hurting me and Yue to try and make us join him. When we refused he tried to kill us. Sakura used all her power to free us. To protect us as we were so weak from Balthazar's containment. She managed to defeat him that time but the wounds she received will scar her for life" Kero sighed heavily as if holding back a sob.

"Come I'll show you to your rooms"

Kero led them upstairs to a long corridor; he gave them a room each though Mokona decided to sleep in Sakura's room. Thus he left them to retire for the night.

KITG: There we go another chapter for you. please R&R


End file.
